Unknown Amatsu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Unknown Amatsu is an Unknown Elder Dragon, created by BannedLagiacrus. Its an Amatsu of pure evil and said to only appear when the Supremacy Stygian Zinogre appears in the Misty Peaks. This Unknown Elder Dragon only randomly appears as a quest after defeating the Supremacy Stygian Zinogre and defeating a G-Rank Amatsu. Differences Shiny silver instead of white, parts on body glowing a reddish-black, shiny sparkles in its wind barrier, horns surging with dragon, dark grey eyes, brown colored face, some algae growing on fins on back and limbs, and sky blue colored chest. Habitat The Unknown Amatsu has only been spotted living in the Misty Peak's Mountains but there has been reports of it flying over the ocean by the Large Exploration Ship. Attacks and Moves It has two Phases. Has all the attacks of the normal Amatsu, including attacks only found in its 2nd Rage Mode. Now when it moves or swims forward, it will leave trails of the bugs behind. Most of its attacks cause Dragonblight now. Freezing Wind Barrier: Unlike the normal one, the Unknown has a strange barrier of freezing air around it that causes a cold effect, as if you were in the Tundra. Devilish Dragon Mode (Phase 2): After losing 25% of its health, it will go into this mode. Right after the last hit, a cutscene begins to play. The Unknown Amatsu begins to roar before flying and spinning into the air, causing storm clouds to appear. After doing so, it begins to snow in the Misty Peaks and the Unknown Amatsu slowing flies down with glowing red eyes. In the 1st Phase, the Unknown gains a speed increase and also gains 3 new attacks. Now all of its attacks increase in speed but, they also disappear faster. Some of its attacks now cause Iceblight. Explosive Dragon Inferno: The Amatsu backs up before shaking its body and sparkles of dragon appear on the ground. After doing so, it will fly up before snapping its jaws together, causing explosions of dragon to explode under it two times. Falling Ice Blocks: The Unknown Amatsu swings its tail from side to side before shooting a beam of dragon into air. Soon after, it charges forward or backwards and huge ice blocks begin to rain to the ground where it was, for 10 seconds. Dragon Earthquake: The Unknown Amatsu roars much louder than usual before spinning into the air. After reaching high enough in the air, the Amatsu begins to charge the attack before shortly shooting it down. The huge ball of dragon hits the ground only causing the ground to shake before bursting out of the ground randomly in the Mountain Summit. The Devilish Catastrophe Mode (Final Phase): After enough damage is done and it loses 25% of its health a new cutscene plays. The Unknown Amatsu falls to the ground seemingly dead before the snowstorm becomes more violent. As the screen slowly zooms in on the Unknown Amatsu, huge ice spikes begin to pop up on its back and crimson spots begin to appear on its body. One huge ice spike appears on its forehead before its eyes open up a bright red. After that, the Unknown Amatsu roars in a much deeper tone. In this last state of rage, it not only keeps its increased speed but, also gains a massive boost in elemental attacks. It also takes less damage from elemental attacks unless its chest is broken. Hunters now require a Hot Drinks to fight it in this Final Phase. Snow completely covers the Misty Peaks now and hunters can see some monsters running in the forest during the storm. The Unknown Amatsu is able to use the attacks it had before but, each attack it has will be done differently to surprise and confuse hunters. It also gains 4 new attacks and now most of its attacks cause Darknessblight. Razor Hail: The Unknown Amatsu's body begins to glow red before swimming in a circle and large amounts hail begins to rain down on the hunters trapped in the circle causing them to become dizzy. Dragonbug Charge: The Unknown Amatsu flies into the air and begins to summon the Dragonbugs out of nowhere before flying down and almost instantly charging forward and turning before shooting a huge beam of dragon and ice at the hunters. Dragon Bolt-Ice Spike Summon: The Unknown Amatsu raises its head and shocks of dragon begin to appear on its spikes before it fires them from its spikes and summons ice spikes to shoot up from the ground randomly. The Raining Heavens: The Unknown Amatsu coils up its body before it begins to charge this attack up. A twister will appear around it and the storm will begin to stop. As it charges, the ground begins to shake and burst of dragon shoots out of the ground. After a few seconds of charging up the attack, it will quickly fly up into the air before huge shocks of lightning and dragon shock the ground along with huge balls of ice and huge ice spikes appearing on the ground. Death Scene After the final hit, the Unknown Amatsu falls to the ground before trying to summon the huge ice spikes but, instead the ice spikes go through its body, as it makes its final roar and dies. After dying, a dark energy spills out of its body as it slowly turns into a normal Amatsu. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire -25 *Water +10 *Ice +55 *Thunder -70 *Dragon +45 Skills: Darkness Attack +1, Latent Power +2, Stygian's Power, and Demonic Blessing. Gunner Set *Fire -30 *Water +15 *Ice +60 *Thunder -65 *Dragon +50 Skills: Darkness Attack +1, Latent Power +2, Stygian's Power, and Demonic Blessing. Notes *The Unknown Amatsu is believed to be a completely different species from the normal one. *This creature is said to have brought destruction to the Tundra and Jurassic Frontier in the past. *It interestingly has a skill unique to it and the Supremacy Stygian Zinogre known as Stygian's Power, a powerful combo skill. **This skill grants hunters with Cold Cancel, Heat Cancel, Evasion +1, Attack Up(L), and Combination +20%. *Its theme is a remix version of Amatsu's theme. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Unknown Species Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus